coolchicmusicislifeswrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ally Copeland (TNA)
'Early Life' Ally grew up with her brother and mom not knowing who her dad was. Her and her brother Adam (Edge) Would go to wrestling events with their best friends Jay (Christian) and Jennifer Reso. Ever since Ally was little she knew she wanted to be a wrestler. 'Wrestling Career' Ally first appeared on season 3 of WWE Tough Enough but only came in third place overall. After Tough Enough she went on to compete in the Indies untill Late 09 In July 2009 she signed a contract with Total Nonstop Action (TNA) and Debuted for the company againsy Velvet Sky and successfuly defeating her. She would go on to be undefeated till January of 2010 when she lost the Knockouts Title match to Madison Rayne. After Genesis her and Fellow Knockout Katie Borden went on to win the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships and kept the titles till September. Meanwhile while Katie was in a rivalry with Fortune on the side Ally became involved in a rivalry with The Beautiful People which at the time involved Lacey Von Erich, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne. She continued the rivalry with the three of them until Velvet and Lacey Turned Face and continued the Rivalry with Madison for a while. After her and Katie lost the Knockout Tag Team titles in September later that year Ally had a chance to go for the Knockout Championship in October at Bound For Glory which she successfuly captured the title. There she would go on to hold the championship till December where she had to surrender the title due to Jeff Jarrett giving her a concussion a few weeks ago. After she had to surrender the title she helped newcomer Ivory Williams Win the title. In addition to being Ivory's valet she also became the assistant to the TNA World Champion Katie Borden plus join her newly formed stable The Entourage along with Ivory, Lakeisha Davis-Hughes Eliza LoMonaco and Lily Daniels to where she would remain her assistant for a while. At Destination X She was one of the 12 Knockouts to fight to become the first ever TNA Knockouts X Division Champion. She did not become successful at winning the title though. Recently Ally was taking time off due to her Husband's heel turn but returned on the November 24th Edition of Impact Wrestling accompaining him to ringside in his match. 'Personal Life' When she was 18 Ally became diagnosed with depression but got over it as soon as she was on Tough Enough. After Tough Enough she became involved in a relationship with Matt Hardy. That ended in Late 08 then shortly after joining TNA she began a relationship with Christopher Daniels and eventually getting engaged in Late July and married him on November 23, 2011 Siblings: Edge (Brother), Sydney Copeland (Sister) Christian (Step Brother), Jennifer Reso (Step Sister), Jessica Reso (Step Sister) Carrie Wilson (Sister In Law), Katie Borden (Half Sister In Law), AJ Styles (Half Brother In Law), Lily Daniels (Sister In Law) Nieces/Nephews: Edward Copeland (Nephew) Ajay Jones (Half Nephew), Avery Jones (Half Nephew), Albey Jones (Half Nephew), Skylar Borden-Jones (Adoptive Half Niece) Children: Jerica Covell (Step Daughter) Joshua Covell (Step Son) Cousins: Rayne Roberts (Cousin), Candice Newcomb (Cousin in Law) 'Finishing Moves' Solo *Spear *Angel Wings Tag Team *Emo's Revenge (Spinning Dropkick (Katie) Spear (Ally) Combination) *Canadian Angel (Dropkick (Ally) Angel Wings (Chris) Combination) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Katie and Ally *The Entourage *Katie, Ally and Lacey *Chris and Ally (When Chris is a Face) 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion *1 Time TNA Knockout Champion 'Wrestlers Managed' *Katie Borden *Christopher Daniels *Ivory Williams 'Managers' *Katie Borden *Christopher Daniels *Ivory Williams 'Entrance Music' *Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf (Feat. Lil Wayne) (Singles Theme 1) *Goin' Down by Three Days Grace (Singles Theme 2) *Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars (Tag Team theme with Katie) *High Voltage by Linkin Park (Entourage Theme) *Wings Of A Fallen Angel by Dale Oliver (Used when going out With Chris or teaming with him) 'Twitter Account' Ally's Twitter account is @Sugar-High-Ally and she mostly uses it for Posting pictures of her family and joking around with her friends and fans. Category:Coolchic79260 Wrestling OC's